weirdcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Exomental Projection
Guided Meditation Video Gamification Gamification_of_Exomental_Projection About Exomental projection is allowing yourself to enter the minds of others through meditation and fight someones worst fears. This is not a messaging system because rarely will you ever make contact with that person within their mind and even if they do they will have no memory of it the next day whether inside or outside of their minds. Exomental projection is fun and scary at the same time and there is not much you need to know to do it but a lot you need to know to master it. Exomental projection works the best right before you go to bed but can be done any time you are able meditate, you can not use exomental projection while being really active, but you can use it while standing, sitting, or laying down, but you don't want to move too much. Exomental projection can be done by using a mantra here is one I use as an example: "My mind is the computer and my subconcious is the computer program." Repeat this to yourself while meditating with your eyes open in order to enter your own mind and fight off any fear you may have, you know when it is working because the world around you will suddenly be your mental realm, all of which you will see natrually with your eyes completely open. To project yourself into someone elses mind you can use a similar mantra to the one above during meditation but with a slight change. "My mind is the computer and "person your are trying to project into's name" 's subconcious is the computer program." Ways to know you are doing this properly 1. Your eyes are open and you see the mental realm 2. When you confront someone in real life about their fear you saw in the mental realm and they confirm it is true. 3. If you steal someone's globe (look below for more information on globes) in the mental world and in the physical world they go insane. Things you'll want to know while doing this 1. The fears of a persons mind can harm you, you will feel it and even convulse when injured, if you die you won't die in real life but it is a dramatic and scarring experience. 2. Every time you leave someone elses mind you should notice there is a bridge connecting the two minds, you have to destroy this bridge or their fears will cross over and corrupt your mind. 3. An object in your mind called a "globe" represents your sanity, if fear captures your globe you are doomed, this is a risk of leaving bridges undestroyed. 4. You can move around and interact with things in the mental realm but in real life you don't move unless you are attacked in the mental world in which you will have convulsions. 5. This is creepy to do in the company of others because it supposedly makes your eyes look really creepy. 6. When you enter your mind or others you may be younger than you are in real life. But don't worry too much 1. You will find that no injuries you face in the mental realm are on your physical body, you will feel the pain when you are hurt but it won't physically harm you. 2. A guardian passed down through your family from your father's side protects your globe from fear, only an overwhelming ammount of fear or the work of a shadow could capture your globe. Speaking of Shadows Your shadow leads your fear, shadows don't necessarily have to be your fear, it actually can take the form of something you like, but that doesn't make it a good thing. Shadows are very powerful, more powerful than any fear and can cause you the most pain of anything you will face in the mental realm. Other uses You can speak with alternate personalities of those who have them. Helps in overcoming one's fear You can save someone's sanity if you are powerful enough or drive someone insane if you choose to act like a Shadow. This power can be used for thrills and excitment because you feel immersed there is an actual sense of danger and you can feel the rush of fighting fears. Especially if you can transform. Weapons I don't know if you can carry over weapons you have on your person to the mental world but if you can transform you might have weapons then. Ask your guardian if you can transform, you will find him near your Globe, which will be where you will see fears attack most of the time. Some people actually have weapons in their minds you can use, they may not be intended for you, but that doesn't mean you can't use them. Tips 1. Keep your eyes open, breath along with the mantra, and once you can see stop repeating the mantra. If you stop seeing start over. 2. Visualization Technique 1 I imagine what I'm saying, I imagine my mind becoming a computer and I imagine the other person's head as a floopy disc entering the computer. 3. Visualization Technique 2 When I visualize it my head is like a hologram over the computer and a second head hologram is over the floppy disk going into the computer. Once the floppy disk is in my head appears on the monitor and I am able to see the mental world. 4. Try to do this away from anything that can disturb you. Things like ceiling fans on when your lying down can make you keep closing your eyes because of the air. Like I said, blinking is okay, but you won't be able to do this if you are constantly closing your eyes. 5. Breathing while visualizing and saying the mantra help you a lot when exomentally projecting. 6. If you can't visualize and say the mantra at the same time, try going back and forth (Visualize then mantra, mantra then visualize). Breath in between switching from visualization to mantra, transition from one to the other gradually as you breath. High Controllers Some people with lots of mental control can create their own creatures to inhabit and protect their minds as well as create structures and mazes. If you are in the mind of someone who does not like you and they are a high controller you could be in for the fight of your life. High controllers also can make rules that limit what a "runner" can do in their mind. Runners Runner is the term high controllers use for people who exomentally project themselves into people's minds, this term may also be used by guardians or shadows, I am not sure if this term is used by fears because fears normally don't talk much. Fighting Shadows Shadows are supremely powerful and I don't recommend fighting them directly if you don't have to. Learn what your Shadow's weapons are, and learn how to use your weapons to counter his or hers. Shadows are not limited to your mind and can travel across your mental bridges if you are not a high controller, they have immense strength and are skilled with their weapons. Master your weapons and collect weapons from other minds and you will stand a better shot at beating your shadow. Some shadows can't die because of rules set by the high controller and must be imprisoned. 'Imprisoning Immortal Shadows' I have heard guardians say the shadows are immortal, but I don't think all of them are. In any case you can imprison an immortal shadow by using their weaknesses against them. If a shadow can't fly but you can, you can trap it in a deep trench. If you can open rifts in mental space (some mental realm weapons can do this) you can trap a shadow in the rift. Some shadows however charge their power in rifts and come out of the rift more dangerous than before. If you use your head you can come up with tons of ways to imprison a shadow, the problem is doing it under pressure. Super powerful weapons In the minds of others you can find weapons that allow you to do anything, these weapons only work for a limited time and in some minds that are controlled by a high controller are not allowed by the rules. During the time you have these weapons you will be able to do anything as long as you can control the weapon and the weapon still has powers. Some high controllers will make all your enemies more powerful if you have weapons like this, making fighting fears more challenging. Fights against these other psychic powers Xacrokinesis and timorkinesis use fear as a weapon against people, by using exomental projection you can overcome the effects of these abilities. Exomental projection is a neutral ability but this is one of the ways it can be used as a light ability. If you still don't completely understand how to do it 1. Lay down, sit, or stand still 2. Keep your eyes open, blinking is fine, but don't keep your eyes closed. 3. Repeat the mantra and if nescessary use the visualization technique 4. When you can see the mental realm with your eyes open you can stop repeating the mantra. 5. If you begin to exit the mental realm and you start seeing the physical world, re-start the process. Can I still sense the physical world? You will still be able to sense the physical world but unable to see it. If you are disturbed in the physical world you will loose focus and return to it. More about Guardians Guardians are entities in the mental realm who protect your globe, they are passed down from your father's side. If you have a child (and you are male) your guardian will leave you and a younger guardian will be put in it's place, women keep the same guardian forever. Transforming Transforming is when you look very different from how you look in the physical world and have weapons If your guardian says you can transform, if you are older in the mental realm, or if you have weapons that naturally appear when you are in the mental realm that means you can transform or that you have already transformed. Open eye visualization To use the visualization technique I gave you, you will have to visualize with your eyes open. This will take focus and imagination in order for you to see what your visualizing without closing your eyes. When you can see the mental realm stop visualizing and stop saying the mantra becuase you have successfully entered your mental realm and no longer need to be visualizing or saying the mantra. What do I do when I enter the mental realm for the first time? Find your guardian and learn as much as you can from him or her. Your guardian should be near your globe, which is where your fears should be going. So just follow your fears to the globe and help your guardian fight them off. After helping the guardian you should talk to him or her and you should learn the basics. I am very active and can't stop moving, which is keeping me from projecting If you seem to be unable to stop moving, I suggest sitting with your back against the wall and your legs crossed, put your hands on your legs and begin. If you stay like this I can't really see you moving too much. Be careful though with your back to the wall, you may want a cushion behind you in case you are attacked and have a convulsion. Keeping your back straight will help with your breathing, which may increase your focus. Breathing while visualizing and saying the mantra help you a lot when exomentally projecting. How painful is an attack It is an involuntary movement that hurts. Your leg, arm, and body will bend and twitch and there willl be a stinging like you were electrically shocked. That is how it is when you are hurt, but it is only for a moment. Breathing If visualization and the mantra aren't helping try breathing with the mantra. Do this by splitting it into two parts. My mind is the computer. (breath) And my subconcious is the computer program. (breath) This may help you improve in exomentally projecting. Breathing is also important for trying to move yourself while exomentally projecting. When you move in the mental realm you do so by feeling your breaths and moving them in the direction you want to go. When you breath out you can feel a pole of air go up through you, you can move this pole of air in any direction. You feel the pole when you breath out, if you keep breathing out you should feel the pole. I am so close, my vision is blurring but I'm not actually entering the mental realm As your vision is blurring try mentally moving forward, not physically, but mentally, while visualizing and doing the mantra. Also when doing this do not force your vision to blur, the physical world will naturally blur over time. Will I suddenly be in the mental realm or is there a transition? Slowly the physical world will blur into nothing before your eyes and the mental realm will slowly fade into view right before your eyes. Like a shadow crawling from over the realm away from you, slowly revealing the mental realm to you. Where does exomental projection come from? Jetblackrlsh a.k.a Jet brought exomental projection to this wiki. Jet however did not come up with this on his own. The basis to exomental projection came from this website http://www.enteryourmind.com/ where Jet learned a self hypnosis technique that allowed him to enter the mental world. His improvements on this technique is what we today know as Exomental projection. EMBVA Eyes open, say the Matra, Breath properly, Visualize, and be Awesome. *Remember EMBVA, and you should be able to exomentally project.